


in the moonlight

by deducingontheroof



Series: YakuNoya Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Texting, it's really really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: “What, did you get a girlfriend or something?” Ryuu half-joked.Yuu’s grin only widened as he stashed his phone away, “Wanna play some video games?”“That wasn’t an answer, Yuu.”





	in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> for yakunoya week day one!!! prompt: ~~libero~~ | **texting** | **secret relationship**

Morisuke was smiling fondly down at his phone, typing out a response, when he registered two people sitting down on either side of him.

“Who ya texting, Yaku?” Kuroo purred, leaning on Morisuke’s shoulder to try and catch a glimpse of the screen. Morisuke scowled, shrugging him off.

“None of your business,” he snapped.

“Did Yaku-san finally get a girlfriend?” Lev asked loudly.

“Go do flying falls, Lev,” Morisuke sighed.

“That wasn’t a no,” Kuroo noted, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“No! I don’t have a girlfriend,” Morisuke denied, “Shouldn’t you be running a practice, captain?”

Kuroo shrugged, “I can’t practice without my libero fully focused, and I don’t mean fully focused on your phone!”

“Fine!” Morisuke shouted, flipping the phone closed and shoving it into his bag, “Are you happy?”

“For now,” Kuroo grinned, “But I’ll find out!! You can’t keep things from me, Yaku~”

-

“Noya, are you even listening?” 

Yuu’s eyes shot up to meet Ryuu’s exasperated gaze.

“Yeah, yeah. That actress from, uh, the movie with the chainsaw?” Yuu offered lamely.

“Nice try,” Ryuu said dryly, “You’ve been weird lately, bro. Always looking at your phone.”

“I’m sorry, Ryuu,” Yuu said sincerely, “I didn’t mean to ignore you.”

“You’d tell me if something was wrong, right?” Ryuu asked worriedly.

“Of course!! Nothing’s wrong,” Yuu insisted with a grin, “The opposite, actually!”

“What, did you get a girlfriend or something?” Ryuu half-joked.

Yuu’s grin only widened as he stashed his phone away, “Wanna play some video games?”

“That wasn’t an answer, Yuu.”

“Is that a yes?”

-

 **furry-senpai:** kuroo was asking weird questions this morning i think they know somethings up

 **liberofucker69:** ryuu was asking me shit too!!!!!!!!!

 **liberofucker69:** we shoud just tlell thekm!!!

 **furry-senpai:** no way. kuroo would never let me hear the end of it.

 **furry-senpai:** and then we wouldn’t be able to sneak off at the training camp

 **liberofucker69:** so romantic, mori~~~~~

 **furry-senpai:** so you don’t want to?

 **liberofucker69:** I DIDNT SAY THAT

 **liberofucker69:** MORI PLS

-

At first, Morisuke didn’t know what was wrong with Karasuno. They were playing like shit. But then, he noticed a couple things; the synchronized attack they couldn’t quite pull off, the precision toss the setter was trying to send #10, and Yuu’s attempts at a toss. 

Morisuke chuckled to himself. Yuu was terrible at overhand, but he clearly didn’t want to get left behind as the others spread their wings.

“If anyone can do it, he can,” he murmured to himself.

“Who are you talking to” Lev chirped, bounding up to him.

“No one,” Morisuke told irritably, “I thought you were practicing with Kenma.”

“He ran away!” Lev whined, “Yaku-san, teach me to receive!!”

Morisuke sighed, glancing one more time at Yuu, “Fine. But I won’t go easy on you.”

-

 **furry-senpai:** lev hauled me off for practice

 **furry-senpai:** get me from the second gym when you’re done practicing

 **furry-senpai:** i’ll do my best to ruin him before you get here

-

Yuu opened the door to the second gym a crack, peeking in; the tall Russian guy was lying in a pool of sweat on the ground, and Mori was lazily tossing a ball against the wall.

“Mori!” he hissed quietly.

Mori caught his eye, catching the ball.

“You did well today, Lev. You can go,” he called loudly, “I’m gonna head out.”

Mori grabbed his bag and jogged to the door, smiling widely.

“Hey, babe,” Yuu greeted quietly, “What’s the plan?”

Mori simply smiled, pressing a finger to his lips and grabbing Yuu’s hand. Yuu let himself be led away from the gym, away from the buildings, over the hill that they had been sprinting up all day.

“I don’t want anyone spying on us,” Mori disclosed softly, “Kuroo’s been a big pain in the ass lately.”

Yuu giggled, swinging their linked hands. They walked for about five minutes, stopping on the bank of a small stream, rippling water reflecting the moonlight.

“This is pretty, Mori!!” Yuu exclaimed, immediately kicking his shoes off and sitting on the bank, dangling his feet into the cool water.

“How did I know you would do that,” Mori sighed, weary but fond, and removed his own shoes. He delicately sat next to Yuu, their thighs brushing.

“Can I tell you a secret, babe?” Yuu asked, grabbing Mori’s hand and pulling it around his shoulders, leaning into Mori’s warmth.

“Of course,” Mori responded, drawing Yuu closer.

“I love you.”

Mori pressed a kiss to Yuu’s temple, “I love you too.”

“Gayyy!!”

Yuu whirled around to see Ryuu standing behind them with a camera, laughing.

“Ryuu!!” Yuu howled, shrugging Mori’s arm off and jumping up. Ryuu took off running back towards the buildings, and Yuu followed, hot on his heels.

-

 **furry-senpai:** you left all of your stuff here

 **furry-senpai:** i’ll bring it back to my room, you can grab it later

 **liberofucker69:** thanksfns mori!!!!!! 

**liberofucker69:** i didnt ge tthe picture back os

 **liberofucker69:** its mihgt not be a srcet anymore!!!!!!

 **furry-senpai:** sigh

-

 **liberofucker69:** grats o n making nationals babeeee!!!!!

 **liberofucker69:** see you thereee

 **furry-senpai:** we’ll beat you

 **furry-senpai:** this battle at the trash heap will be one to remember

 **liberofucker69:** umm??/ nooooo????

 **liberofucker69:** we’re ognoa win!!!!!!!!!!

 **furry-senpai:** god, i love you, yuu

 **liberofucker69:** love you tooooooooooo~~!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on tumblr!](https://semishiraten.tumblr.com/)


End file.
